


Cream Cheese

by Singing_Cheshire



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ew, F/M, It's gross, Lots of dialogue, This was my first fanfic, and I mean lots, like basically the entire story is dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Cheshire/pseuds/Singing_Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't like cream cheese, but I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream Cheese

"Altaïr, look at this cake."

Altaïr stared at Maria. "What's so special about it?"

"It's a chocolate cream cheese cake, Altaïr. Chocolate. Cream. Cheese."

"Is there a picture?"

Maria nodded frantically, pointing at the cake in the menu. "Can we get it, Altaïr? Please?"

Altaïr made a face. "Maria, cream cheese is gross."

Maria slammed her palms against the table, prompting a glare from the people at the table next to them. "Chocolate cream cheese," she pointed out. "Please, Altaïr. Please try it with me!"

Altaïr groaned, rolling his eyes. "Fine, Maria. Fine."

Maria immediately grinned. "Oh, thank you, Altaïr."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

~~l~~

"Look at this," Maria squealed in excitement, gazing at her slice of cake.

Altaïr waved his hand in dismissal. Maria pursed her lips, reaching across the table and pinching his nose. "Ack! Maria!"

"Well, what else did you expect?" She asked. Altaïr rubbed his nose, glaring at her. She simply smiled sweetly.

"You are so lucky I love you too much to punch you."

Maria laughed. "Is that a threat?"

Altaïr smirked. "I don't know. Is it?"

"I'll take it as one."

"You know I could never threaten you."

"What can I say, Altaïr? You threaten quite a few people."

"What? I don't threaten that many people."

Maria chuckled. "Oh, really?"

"Trust me. I don't."

"You also argue a lot."

"No, I don't."

"Yes. You do."

"No."

"You're arguing with me right now."

"No, I'm not."

"Don't make me shove this cake in your face, Altaïr."

Altaïr scoffed. "You could never do that."

Maria lifted her plate. "Oh?"

"Wait, that wasn't an invitation!"

"Sounded like it to me."

"Don't you dare."

"I'm gonna do it."

"We are in a public place, Maria."

Maria pouted. "Aww. Fine."

Altaïr looked at his cake with mild disgust. "Speaking of this cake, I hate cream cheese."

Maria reached across the table and poked his arm. "And cream cheese hates you."

"How can it hate me?"

"It just can."

"How? It's non-sentient."

"Pft. Minor details."

"How minor?"

"How minor are you?

"Wel-wait. What?"

Maria waved her hand. "Don't worry about it."

Altaïr blinked. "What?"

Maria groaned. "Just don't question me, Altaïr." Altaïr laughed, shaking his head. He reached out and grabbed her hand gently. She cocked her head. "What's this? Are you actually holding my hand?"

Altaïr blinked. "What's so surprising about it?"

Maria pursed her lips. "You never hold my hand."

"Actually, Maria, I do."

"Oh, yeah? When?"

Altaïr grinned. "Now."

Maria stared at him for a minute, trying to decide if that was valid or not. She finally just shook her head, chuckling. "Never change, Altaïr."

Altaïr's grin widened. "Even though I'm annoying?"

Maria nodded. "Even though you're annoying," she agreed.

"How annoying am I?"

"Hmm...on a scale of one to ten, a thirteen."

"Harsh!"

"I suppose I'm a harsh girl, then."

"You admit it!"

"I never said I would deny it!"

"Yes, but you just admitted it. Which means I'm right. Like always."

"Sure, like always," Maria said sarcastically, smirking.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"Of course it is."

"Can you whistle?"

She blinked. "Why would I need to whistle?"

"You don't need to, but you should."

"Well...yes. I know how to whistle."

Altaïr leaned forward. "Do you?"

"I do."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You sure?"

"Altaïr."

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Stop that."

"Am I being annoying?"

"You always are."

"So blunt."

Maria grinned. "Am I?"

"You are."

"Excellent."

"How's that excellent?"

"Psh. You tell me."

"How would I tell you?"

"You can't."

"So don't tell me to tell you."

"But I want to."

"Maria."

"Am I being annoying now?"

"Yes."

"Good," Maria said with a grin. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly snapped a picture of Altaïr.

He blinked. "Why did you do that?"

"You were smiling."

"So?"

"You look cute when you smile."

Altaïr smirked. "Do I?"

Maria nodded. "You do."

Altaïr chuckled. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I don't like cream cheese, but I love you."

Maria smiled softly. "I love you, too."

"Should we try this cake now?"

"Yes. We should."


End file.
